


A Study of Love

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Akira and Makoto have a special night together and study relationships.





	A Study of Love

Akira waited outside the school, it was already an hour after school let out. Finally, he saw the person he had been waiting for, “ready for our date, my queen”

“I..um..yes” the student council President stammered out.

     Dating made Makoto nervous she didn’t know how things went. She mostly just followed Akira’s lead, who gave her a say in everything. She was so shocked that they had been dating for so long. They started dating back right after they sent Kaneshiro a calling card, she had already, in her eyes, gained a lot of experience. 

      They began to walk to the station, all she could think about though was how they changed and yet didn’t change over time. They both had grown, but even while Akira put himself away in jail, which she still was not happy about her sister orchestrating. She knew he was the same Akira she loved. “So, are you looking forward to going home” she tried to start a conversation.

“No, not really”

      Makoto had realized it was a stupid question. She was usually so put together but when it came to Akira it was hard. “Why is that?” She started it she was going to finish this conversation.

“Because I won’t get to see you every day” he reached out and held her hand.

“Um. What?” Her face was bright red.

“Well, everyone else too. But I’ll miss seeing you. I know you will not be at Shujin, but still, we would get to see each other.” 

       About that time they hopped on the train to LeBlanc. Makoto fixed her hair, she felt so glad that he would miss her. “Well, we will still talk everyday okay” she smiled.

     The two arrived at the coffee shop and headed upstairs. The room was the same as always. Makoto having gotten used to not being as formal as she was at school or even her own home. She got on the bed and grabbed the buchimaru pillow he had gotten just for her. 

     Akira soon joined her after taking off his shoes and putting Morgana down. Morgana knew to give them space so he hoped out the window with grace down to the ally. Akira laid next to Makoto, “So is there anything you want to do now?”

“I just want to be here with you” she snuggled in close. 

“Hey I'm trying really hard to convince, my parents to let me come back to Shujin after the summer”

     Makoto’s eyes got big, her heart started beating. “Really, I hope they do!” Akira brushed her hair, and took out her hair band, putting it on the shelf. 

“I do too, because what would I do without my queen.” He smiled.

“Stop it, your sounding like a host” she blushed.

       She looked into his grey eyes, she realized how lucky she was. She over the last year she had met amazing friends, and reconnected with her sister, and most importantly found someone who she loved and loved her. 

       She put her hand on Akira’s face and kissed him. An idea came to her head, an idea that her older sister would kill her for. But Makoto felt brave and bold like Akira had been rubbing off on her. She with the nimbleness of a spy went from laying next to him to sitting on top of him. 

       The council president points her fingers like a gun at Akira. “Akira Kurusu you are under arrest!” Akira put his hands up in a joking fashion. 

“What for officer?” a smirk came across his face. 

      Makoto was glad to see that smirk, to her it meant he was having fun. She was having fun too, but the nerves were still getting to her. She felt her heartbeat every second. “For stealing my heart”.

      She acted like she fired the gun and he played dead until he felt a warmth on his lips he knew well. The two separated from the kiss. “It seems I'm in heaven” he grinned, then he realized she asked him to stop the host sounding one-liners. “Oops sorry, Makoto”

    “Don’t apologize, I’ll allow it” Makoto loved hearing him say her name, she also let it slide by about the one-liner cause, she was enjoying it. “Hey Akira, is it okay if we study relationships?” She said in a hushed tone. 

     Akira knew what she meant and thought that it was still so cute how she asked. “Yes it is, let me know if you want to stop, don’t feel right, or change your mind” 

Makoto nodded her head. Then verbally she agreed. They both knew they were new to things. They had never gone all the way, nor did they plan on it soon. But they made sure they both felt comfortable.

    Makoto reached down and took off Akira’s shirt. Then she began to take off her vest. Soon she felt a pair of arms around her back making her gasp. But was soon met with a kiss, as Akira had used this core strength to lean up and meet her. She kissed him back, she pulled only to take off her own turtleneck. She sat there face to face with the man she cared about. 

      Makoto kissed him pushing both of them back to the bed. She could feel his warm hands on her back. Slowly moving drawing hearts with his figures, it gave her tingles. They acted as one, as they kissed. Makoto felt bliss when she and Akira kissed her she was complete. The feeling that this is something only the two of them shared. 

     Akira began to kiss her neck, she would softly say his name as she would Feel the pleasure. Akira was glad she was enjoying it. Makoto was so happy to be with Akira, she had no idea that the fake dates would lead to real ones.

     The afternoon went on and the couple laid next to each other in bed. Still in their Shujin pants but now in t-shirts. “Makoto, I really do love you” he looked into her red eyes. Makoto heard this and could feel her heart beat right out of her chest. “I love you too, and never want this to end”. 

    The two fell asleep, waking up in time for dinner. Akira made them curry they sat and ate. They talked about different things such as Makoto saying that she got into the school of her choice. After they celebrated that, Akira walked her to the station and she went home. Only to be caught by her sister who asked about the T-shirt. Makoto lied saying that she borrowed it cause she had a spill on the uniform.

      Sae let it go and Makoto went to her room. She changed into pajama bottoms not taking off the shirt. She then got in bed and opened her phone which had a picture of the two of them at destiny land together. She texted Akira “I had a great time, love you”. 

Akira replied, “love you, wish you were still next to me”

     Makoto typed out “someday” then deleted it, then typed “when we are married” which was worse so deleted that. Finally, she put “me too, goodnight” and put away the phone. The smell of LeBlanc came from the shirt making her feel like Akira was still with her as she fell asleep.


End file.
